In coating compositions for automobile interior parts, black one has been used widely. Especially, for a high-class car, it is desired to form a coating film showing a jet-like appearance with luster and gloss. As the coating composition that is used for such application, for example, coating compositions disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 are publicly known.
On the other hand, recently, reduction of the carbon dioxide emissions is expected for countermeasures against global warming. As a method for resolving this problem, it has been examined to replace apart or all of resin materials to be used in coatings with plant-derived materials (Patent Documents 4 to 6). As such plant-derived material, an aliphatic polyester resin is general.
However, it has not been sufficiently examined to use a coating composition comprising mostly of the aliphatic polyester resin in forming the above-mentioned coating film having a jet-black appearance. In the jet-black coating film for automobile interior, performances such as water resistance, and humidity resistance are required in addition to high appearance. It has not been sufficiently examined to achieve the physical properties by the coating composition comprising mostly of the plant-derived material.
The present inventors disclose a plant-derived polyester resin which can be used suitably for a coating composition in Patent Documents 7 and 8. However, these documents do not disclose about the formation of a coating film having jet-black appearance.